


Two for One

by ExtraSteps



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brett is lovestruck, M/M, Nolan works at a cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: What about Nolan who works as a ticket seller at the cinema and Brett who always comes to the movies alone on the day he works to buy a ticket because he thought Nolan was cute but hasn’t had the courage to say more than “one ticket for insert movie title here and thank you." And Nolan who thinks it’s weird that such a good looking guy comes to the movies alone all the time when he could get a date with anyone.





	Two for One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).



The first time Brett saw him, he'd been with a large group of friends to see the latest Avengers movie. He'd been struck dumb, hanging back as the gorgeous blond boy sold each of his friends tickets, before finally turning to him and looking at him expectantly. Brett had pulled out his wallet, staring at him throughout the whole transaction, his normally confident and suave demeanor non-existent. He was so... pretty. Floppy blond hair, freckles across flushed cheeks and startlingly blue eyes. And then he smiled and Brett swooned.  _Dimples. His fatal weakness._

He'd struggled to pay attention to the movie, his mind thoroughly occupied.

Halfway through the movie, he walked out to buy a drink, wanting, needing, to see the blond again. However, when he got to the concession stand, he was nowhere to be seen. Sulking, he paid for his drink and dragged his feet as he walked back into the cinema.

Again, after the movie had finished he looked around for him.

"Can I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked, a bemused smile on his face. His eyes were also blue, but he had brown hair instead. He was short but muscly and Brett probably would have flirted with him if he hadn't seen the angel earlier.

"The guy who was here earlier..." Brett said, feeling foolish.

"Nolan?" He grinned. "What about him?"

Brett blushed. "Uh... what days does he work?"

"Oh my god this is adorable," the guy laughed. Brett's eyes flickered down to his name badge. Liam. "He works Thursday and Friday nights, and Sunday during the day."

"Thanks," Brett muttered, slinking away. He glanced back, seeing Liam pull out his phone, no doubt texting Nolan about the creepy dude at the cinema with a crush on him. Brett sighed as he left, joining his friends at the bar across the street.

He thought about Nolan all week, fantasising over his soft smile and those dimples, wanting desperately to trace over his cheeks and feel the indents underneath his fingers. When Thursday rolled around, Brett found himself dressing carefully before driving to the cinema, nerves sending butterflies sprawling through his insides.

There was a bit of a line, so Brett occupied himself staring at the board to see what was playing. Nothing there particularly interested him, so he shrugged and picked the action movie.

"Hey, welcome to Beacon Cinena," Nolan said, giving him a polite smile. "What movie are you seeing today?"

"One ticket to American Assassin please," Brett said, eyes searching his face hungrily.

"One?" Nolan asked, looking puzzled, his eyes flicking behind him. Brett glanced back. There was a girl there giving him a hopeful look. Brett looked back.

"I'm here alone," he said. Nolan nodded, bemused now.

"Okay, one ticket. Ten dollars thanks," he said in a soft voice. His smile was a lot more friendly now, and the dimples appeared.

_Ask him what time he finishes_ , a little voice said in his head.

"Enjoy the movie," Nolan said, handing him his ticket. Brett nodded, already kicking himself as he walked away.  _Idiot._

The movie was good, he supposed, lots of action, the main character was appropriately ripped with that lovely beard, but Brett just couldn't appreciate it. All he could think about was Nolan.  _Nolan, Nolan, Nolan._

The cinema was mostly empty. It was pretty late and this movie had been out for a few weeks. He had watched most of the people in front of him buy tickets for some sappy romance movie thanks to some two-for-one Thursday deal. Probably why Nolan had looked at him so weirdly when he'd been on his own. Brett sighed, putting his feet up on the seat in front of him.

A few minutes later, a torch flashed in his face, blinding him. He groaned, covering his face.

"Hey, uh, please don't put your feet up like that," the guy said.

Brett blinked past the spots in his eyes. Was that Nolan?

"I'm sorry," Brett said, putting his feet down, staring up at Nolan. His face was in shadow with the screen behind him, hiding his expression. Hiding his dimples. The blond nodded at him, before moving on, Brett looking after him with a sigh. He should have asked him to sit down for awhile.

On the way out Brett's gaze lingered on Nolan, who was wiping down the counter. _Just go up to him. Ask him out._

His heart raced in his chest. Nolan was humming as he cleaned, completely lost in his own world. Brett couldn't bring himself to intrude. He walked out, missing the way Nolan looked up and saw him at the last moment, pouting at his back.

Somehow he managed to stay away for the rest of the weekend, but come Thursday, there he was again. He'd come a little bit later this time in order to avoid the couples rush, and sure enough, the foyer was deserted. Brett liked to think he wasn't imagining things when he walked up and saw Nolan's eyes light up.

"Back again," Nolan smiled. "What are you seeing today?"

"Hi," Brett said. "Um, I'm not sure." He wasn't really here for the movie, after all. He had no idea what was even playing.

Looking up at the board, Brett studied it, dismayed to see that he didn't recognise any of the options. He looked back at Nolan helplessly.

"What about The Death Cure?" Nolan suggested. "It's the last movie in the Maze Runner series."

"Yeah," Brett nodded. "Sounds good."

"Have you seen the other two?" Nolan asked, bemused.

"Yeah, with my sister," Brett said. "She loves the books."

"You have a sister?" Nolan asked, looking intrigued. "What's her name?"

"Um, Lori," Brett said.

"Nice," Nolan smiled. The dimples were back and Brett cried inwardly. Why was he so fucking cute? "And your name?"

Brett blinked. Oh, of course. He hadn't even told him his name yet. "I'm Brett," he said, blushing.  _What a moron!_

"Nolan," the blond smiled.

"I know," Brett admitted. "I asked someone else who worked here."

"Liam," Nolan smirked. "He told me."

Brett blushed again, clearing his throat. He was making an ass of himself, so he opened up his wallet and handed Nolan the ten dollars. Nolan gave him his ticket. Both of them stared at each other. Words burned on the tip of Brett's tongue.  _Come watch the movie with me. Can I have your number? Go on a date with me._  But instead he said nothing, offering Nolan a lame smile and walking away.

Nolan walked through halfway through the movie, giving him a small smile as he checked the rows. Brett ached to reach out and grab his hand and make him stay, but instead just stared after him again, chest aching. He would have to do something, and soon. This pining was getting ridiculous.

The next Thursday, Brett's heart sunk. Instead of Nolan, Liam was the one manning the counter. "Well, well," he smirked. "If it isn't tall and handsome."

"I generally go by Brett," he said, eyes narrowed.

They stared at each other, Liam amused, Brett annoyed. He wanted to ask where Nolan was, but he didn't want to give Liam the satisfaction.

He looked up at board, searching it for something to watch to get him the fuck away from Liam.

"You should see Love Simon," Liam suggested, his smirk widening. "I feel like you'd enjoy it."

"What's it about?" Brett asked suspiciously.

"It's a gay coming out/coming of age story," Liam shrugged. His eyes danced with mischief, making Brett reluctant to trust him. But it did sound good.

"Fine," he said, handing over his money.

"Enjoy," Liam called out as Brett walked away with his ticket.

Brett let himself into the cinema. It was completely empty... except for one person, who turned to look at him as he entered. His heart leapt.

There, sitting directly in the middle of the cinema, in dark jeans and a blue Henley, blonde hair adorably mussed, was Nolan.

"Uh, hey," Nolan said, blushing as Brett approached him.

"Hi," Brett responded, looking down at him, feeling a little faint at how fast his heart was racing.

"So, uh, I was hoping you would join me for a movie," Nolan said quickly, biting his lip nervously. Brett stared at him, mouth hanging open.  _This beautiful creature was asking him out? Like, he was interested? Was he dreami_ ng?

"Are you serious?" He asked, pinching the inside of his arm.

"Oh," Nolan said, frowning. "Do you not want to?"

"Fuck yeah I want to," Brett said. "I've been trying to summon up the courage to ask you out for weeks."

"Oh thank God," Nolan said, rubbing over his chest. "You freaked me out. I thought I'd been reading into things too much."

"Sorry," Brett flushed. He looked down at the seat next to Nolan, inclining his head.

"Sit down," Nolan said enthusiastically. "Please."

Brett said beside him, heart fluttering. Was this a date? Did it count? If you rocked up separately and happened to buy a ticket to the same movie. Although... it had been Liam who suggested it.

"Did you set this up?" Brett asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe," Nolan said, lips turning up at the corners as he fought back a grin. It was adorable.

The movie started playing, lighting up their faces. Brett gazed down at Nolan. He was looking up at him through his eyelashes, shy but eager, and Brett melted. It should be illegal to be so beautiful. He wanted to lean down and kiss him so badly his fingers ached. Instead, he turned to watch the start of the movie, settling into the seat.

Nolan fidgeted, which kept drawing Brett's attention. Each time, he was sure Nolan was looking at him, but when he looked down Nolan would be watching the movie. It was infuriating, but a little cute. Nolan was probably just as nervous as him, and it made Brett feel a little bolder.

He wondered if Nolan would let him put his arm around him, or maybe hold his hand? He just wanted to  _touch._

Brett looked down at Nolan's hand. It was on his leg, only a few centimeters away from his own. If he just moved it over a little bit? He inched it over slightly, and Nolan's fingers twitched. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Nolan was watching their hands as well. He felt his heart in his throat as he moved it over a little more, pinkie brushing against the side of Nolan's hand. The boy held his hand up, and Brett bit his lip as he took the invitation, intertwining their fingers together.

Nolan's hand was warm in his, and Brett bit back his ecstatic laugh. He was holding hands with a cute boy,  _with Nolan._

The movie was really cute, and at one point Brett had to blink back tears. He glanced down at Nolan, who was sniffling, and pulled his hand away, wiping at Nolan's cheeks. He gave him a watery smile, and Bret wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Nolan pulled away, only far enough to grab the seat arm and push it up, before returning to Brett's side, snuggling into him.

Brett could feel his warmth all along his side, Nolan's head against his chest. His heart nearly burst with how happy he felt at that moment.

For the rest of the movie, they stayed like that, Nolan pressed against him while Brett trailed a hand up and down his arm.

When it finished, they watched the credits, both of them reluctant to move. Brett gazed down at Nolan. Look up, he pleaded silently.  _Please look up._

As if he'd heard him, Nolan shifted slightly, glancing up at him and then freezing, eyes widening as he stared up at Brett. He looked like a deer in headlights, and Brett would have smiled if he wasn't just as affected.  _Kiss him._

His arm was still around Nolan, and he slid it up to cup Nolan's cheek, rubbing over his flushed skin. Nolan leaned into it, eyes fluttering closed and Brett gulped.  _This was it!_

Brett closed the distance between them, lips pressing gently to Nolan's, swallowing Nolan's sigh. The blond's hands slid up his chest, gripping his jacket and holding him close, returning his kiss with fervour, making Brett tremble.

God, this was everything. "Nolan," he whispered against his mouth.

The blond opened his mouth for him and Brett groaned as he slipped his tongue inside, gently mapping it, shuddering at the tentative slide of Nolan's tongue against his. He mewled, and Brett pulled him even closer, chasing the sound.

He pulled away, resting his forehead on Nolan's, panting for breath.

"Wow," Nolan breathed, pulling away, letting go of Brett's jumper with one hand and reaching up, rubbing his thumb over his bottom lip. Brett watched the finger with dark eyes. Nolan seemed to realise what he was doing a moment later, flushing, mouth gaping open with his thumb pressing on the centre of his lip.

He kept Brett's gaze as his tongue flicked out, stroking quickly over the offending digit. Brett growled. Nolan smiled mischievously, which was the last straw for Brett's sanity.

The credits conveniently ended, throwing the cinema into darkness. Brett's hands dropped to Nolan's waist as he pulled him into his lap, before moving up to grip in his hair, pulling him into a sizzling kiss, tongue possessing Nolan's, kissing him hungrily. Nolan moaned, gripping his shoulders and matching him kiss for kiss.

Nolan's phone buzzed and he pulled away reluctantly, checking it. They both looked down at the screen to see a text from Liam.

11:03pm  _Hey, so, I see you're having a good time and all. But can you leave so I can lock up please?_

"Oops." Nolan whispered.  
  
Another text.

11:04pm  _Also, Nolan dude u'll deff lose ur job if the boss sees you getting frisky in the cinema. So I hope ur wearing clothes._

11:04pm  _I'm turning the lights on now. Last chance._

The lights flickered on thirty seconds later.

11:05pm  _Oh thank God. Now, hurry up._

Nolan had moved off of his lap, standing in front of him, and Brett stood up as well, reluctant to leave. He didn't want this to be over.

"I had a really good time," Nolan whispered as they left the cinema. Both of them ignored Liam standing behind the counter watching them.

"Me too," Brett said. He looked down at Nolan, getting caught in his sparkling blue eyes. He just wanted to kiss him again, to continue where they left off.

"Can I have your number?" Nolan asked, shy again now under the bright lights of the foyer.

"Definitely," Brett said. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it, handing it to Nolan. The blond did the same, and Brett saved his number in Nolan's phone, exchanging it back for his. He stared down at the screen. Nolan had written his name with a sparkling love heart, and Brett melted. "Adorable," he whispered.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Nolan asked, pocketing his phone and smiling up at him.

"I could be," Brett said, stepping closer, intertwining their fingers together. "What did you have in mind?"

"We could maybe go to the beach?" Nolan suggested. "It's gonna be warm."

Brett bit his lip as he imagined Nolan in just a pair of board shorts. "Sounds awesome," he said hoarsely.

"It's a date," Nolan smiled, leaning up onto his toes. Brett met him halfway, kissing him.

Liam cleared his throat and Nolan jumped away from him guiltily. "Right," he whispered, glancing over at Liam and back. "I'll see you on Saturday."

"Good night," Brett said, leaning down to press one more kiss against Nolan's plump lips, sighing as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Night," Nolan smiled, waving goodbye as he walked towards Liam.

He turned, and Brett cheerfully stuck his finger up at Liam as he walked out the door. Liam scowled.

Feeling buoyant, Brett drove himself home, feeling like he was floating on air. He'd kissed Nolan, had an amazing date with him, had gotten his phone number, and to top it all off, had another date with him on Saturday. Life was definitely looking up.


End file.
